crossoverrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Eugene "Flash" Thompson
Eugene "Flash" Thompson was a dedicated member of the UEG Army, however after an accident cost Flash his legs he was put into a top secret project to test the capabilities of a newly discovered symbiotic life form. Later, Flash would be put into the Invaders Program under the title Agent Venom. Personality WiP History Early History Flash grew up in Forest Hills, Queens, New York. He Lived with his father, a police officer in the New York Police Department, his mother and his little sister. Flash was physically abused by his alcoholic father, leading to Flash's own violent, bullying nature at school. However, later in his life Flash would hear about the legend of the Spider-Man, inspired by this Flash dedicated himself to be a hero just like the legend. This would eventually lead Flash to join the military after university, in hopes of making a difference. UNSC Army Tour While on tour, everything seemed to be fine until his squads vehicle was hit by an IED, turning it over. The vehicle was lying on its own door, unable to open without a great amount of strength, but Flash refused to give up, remembering Spider-Man's example, "never give up until you can't fight any more", he broke the door open. However, his squad would find themselves in more danger as the Insurrectionists that attacked them were over their heads, on top of surrounding buildings, firing upon them. They were outnumbered and overwhelmed, but Flash new that sometimes you had to stand up to something that is larger than you, something you think you are incapable of accomplishing. So Thompson and his battle buddy took point and pushed past the enemy fire. Ambushed inside, the two would win the fight until they ran into a trap, a bomb. The explosion was large and took Flash's battle buddy out of the fight, his only hope to live would be if Flash could get help. But once Flash turned around he was met with six insurrectionists, he knew they were impossible odds, but not completely impossible. He leapt back, his body armour taking most of their fire, but he took a few good shots to the legs. Flash fled down a flight of stairs, with his buddy upstairs and the exist now in site, he could of saved himself, but Flash wasn't about to leave his friend behind with those men. He ran back up, took down each of those insurrectionists, ignoring his pain until each were dead and he could safely carry his buddy out of there. Later in a hospitable his legs would be amputated, the doctors unable to save them in their state. Flash knew that if he was selfish, if he saved himself first they would of been able to save them, but he didn't care, because he knew that the man in those legends would of done the same as he did. Gaining the Symbiote Flash, was later enlisted by the military in a secret project, in the hopes of regaining his lost limbs. The project involved testing a newly discovered alien life form, a symbiote. Once introduced to the symbiote, it would bond itself to Flash, forming a suit around his body and creating legs for him. The symbiote would also augment all of its new hosts physical abilities to superhuman levels, as well as give him a range of abilities, strikingly similar to those of the Spider-Man. Reborn as an enhanced super soldier, Flash would take up arms again and work for the military as a covert agent, now going by the codename Agent Venom. Invaders Flash would be put into the new project created by the Systems Alliance. A group of Enhanced soldiers known as the Invaders. Powers and Abilities *'The Venom Symbiote' - The symbiote can mimic any type of clothing whatsoever, as well as blending Venom in his surroundings, rendering him invisible. The symbiote has augmented all of its host's physical abilities to superhuman levels. While using the Symbiote, Flash regains the use of his legs as well as gains access to various other abilities. **'Superhuman Strength' - Flash is able to lift approximately 60 tons while using the suit, though it is unknown if this is his maximum capacity. His physical strength also extends into his legs, enabling him to be able to jump to a height of several stories in a single bound. **'Superhuman Durability' - Flash's body is highly resistant to physical injury, capable of withstanding assault from high-caliber bullets as well as attacks from enhanced individuals. **'Superhuman Stamina' - Flash is also capable of surviving in harmful areas for long periods of time such as underwater or in toxic gases, the symbiote filtering breathable air to the host. **'Accelerated Healing Factor' - Additionally, the symbiote is capable of healing injuries in the host at a faster rate than normal human healing allows. **'Wall Crawling' - The alien costume gives Flash the ability to cling to walls by controlling the flux of inter-atomic attraction between molecular boundary layers. **'Webbing Generation' - Flash can shoot strands of the alien’s substance in the form of "webbing" at high pressure up to a distance of 70 feet. The alien’s substance seems to be composed of tough, flexible fibers of organic polymers, which regenerate swiftly after "shedding." The strands have extraordinary adhesive properties, which diminish rapidly once they abandon their living source. After about three hours, with no source to nourish them, the strands dry up like dead skin and dissolve into a powder. The strands possess a tensile strength of 125 pounds per square millimeter of cross section. However if Flash generates too much he will be left vulnerable as the symbiote is weakened and unable to replenish his lost mass for a short period of time. In addition to creating webbing, Flash can use the symbiote in the form of tentacles or tendrils to attack or ensnare enemies. Flash uses the webbing to swing around buildings or tie people or items up. **'Constituent-Matter Generation and Manipulation' - Flash can also use the same substance comprising the symbiote in the form of constituent black matter or goo, and uses it in this method for lethal force against enemies. Flash can send a part of the symbiote and direct its movements into a victim's body, smothering them from the inside. **'ESP (Spider-Sense)' - the symbiote costume can detect danger from every direction and conduct Flash in plenty of time, giving him enough time to avoid it. **'Camouflage Capabilities' - The symbiote is capable of mimicking the appearance of any form of clothing, camouflaging with its surroundings, and even mimicking other people. Gallery Image004_(9).jpg|Before gaining the symbiote. 3a4d772b76d22786d7c8bbfa1ec7ac1a.jpg|With the symbiote. Eugene_Thomspon_(Earth-616)_as_Venom.jpg Category:Characters Category:Alien-king's Characters Category:Male Category:Human Category:Enhanced Category:Lawful Good Category:UNSC Category:Military career Category:The Invaders